Mutants
by seshomaru94
Summary: If you believe every things normal, your wrong. theres a race with a special gene, who are mutants. they are in hiding, they help us when we need them, one particular group is called... the Guardians. - Inspired by X-Men, Written by Me and CrossPixie-Kiki
1. Chapter 1

The blonde male stared blankly into space as a dark figure appeared beside him. The male had white eyes and stared up at the stars in the planetarium. You could see his eyes moving lightly and he was breathing heavily.

Suddenly he blinked and looked at the dark figure.

"I found another one. She's powerful. Get to her Ikuto." the figure nodded.

"Okay Tsukasa. What's her name, where is she?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know her name... but she lives right here in Japan." smiled Tsukasa.

"Do you know what part of Japan?" asked Ikuto; he did not want to run around Japan looking for a girl he did not even know.

"No, but I do know she uses her power to help people" replied Tsukasa

"Great how m I going to find her it could take weeks" thought Ikuto

Tsukasa smiled at Ikuto confusion.

"You will find her, your the only one who can." Tsukasa said. Ikuto sighed and he looked at the stars.

"I'll call when i find her." Ikuto growled and he left. Tsukasa smiled and brought out a deck of cars and began to shuffle.

"He'll find her... real soon." Tsukasa muttered with a twinkle in his eye.

X~x~ Mutants ~x~X

Amu was busy working in the cafe as more people arrived. She was going from table to table with treys of food. The heat got to her and she sat at a table and yelled to her boss she was on break. she was breathing heavily and laid her head on the table to sleep.

She woke up to an alarm. she bolted to see people running around and was about to leave to hen she heard it, a cry from a little girl. Amu ran tot he cry and saw she was trapped by a fire. Amu didn't know what to do... until she did it.

She pointed her finger and guided the fire away from the girl and she grabbed her. she picked her up and ran outside. Amu was met an hugged by the mother... and turned to find a blue haired male smirking.

"i never expected to find you so fast" smirked Ikuto

Amu ignored him and walked away.

"Were do you think your going" exclaimed Ikuto as he followed her

"Home were else there's not going to be work for a while so I'm going home" Amu said as she kept walking

"Oh no your not. Your coming with me" Ikuto said as he grabbed her arm

"Let go of me!" exclaimed Amu as she jerked her arm from Ikuto

"No way i spend all day looking for you and your going to listen to me"

"Why exactly do i have to listen to you" asked Amu

"Because. I know someone who can show you how to control your powers better." stated Ikuto with a smirk. Amu stared.

"Explain." Amu said interested.

"Our leader, he can tell you your powers extent and we can show you how to use it. Then... your powerful. so bad people will want to hurt you and use you fro their selfish needs." Amu nodded. "I'm Ikuto."

"Amu. I'll come with you." Ikuto brought her to his car and they rove off, unknown to them... they were being watched.

X~x~ Mutants ~x~X

Even though Amu wanted to get her stuff, Ikuto insisted that they went to the school. Amu gave up and watched the scenery an she finally saw a sign. 'Seiyo Academy' Amu looked at Ikuto.

"This is the place?" she asked him. Ikuto nods at her.

"This is Seiyo. A place where gifted people come for their powers. they learn and train here. Some actually stay here because they want to help keep the kids safe. I'm one of them... How old are you?" Ikuto asked.

"18. I just graduated." Ikuto nods and mumbles under his breathe and they parked and entered the large school.

"Wow this school is gigantic!" exclaimed Amu as she got out of the car

"Really I don't think is that big" replied Ikuto as he let Amu to the planetarium

-SKIP-

"Tsukasa were are you?" screamed Ikuto as he and Amu entered the planetarium. Amu was surprised at all the stars there were she had never been in a planetarium before.

"So this is you first time in a planetarium uh" said Ikuto

Amu tried to stay in her outside character "no I have been in a Planetarium before"

"oh really than why do you look so exited" asked Ikuto as he leaned close to Amu's face, Amu blushed.

She blew a breathe into his face.

"Because. I like the stars." she tried to cover up her mistake. Ikuto leaned back and Amu was hugged from behind. "RAPE!" the person let her go as Ikuto laughs uncontrollably. "Who the hell-" she turned and smiled.

"Amu! How are you sweet heart!" Amu hugged the man.

"Great. I've been fine." Ikuto stood confused.

"What did I miss?" he asked unsure.

"Well... Before this school was found i was a teacher at Amu's school. She was my favorite!" he picked her up and swung her around as she rolled her eyes.

"He hasn't changed one bit," she muttered under her breath.

"Now. I will tell you about your gift, this school, and people who want to hurt you." Tsukasa said seriously. "Your gift is control. You can control anything. but from what i hear... you know the elements only. This school helps people control their power and then they can leave. but if your like Ikuto, you will stay to help future mutants."

"Mutants?" asked Amu.

"We aren't fully human. we have a genetic trait that allows us to do these abilities. and then there is Easter. they want to use Mutants for an army to enslave humans. they want to control the world." Amu stared at him hardly. "But... so you want to stay here, an be a Guardian... or do you want to leave and be found by Easter?"

**This is the work of two people: Me, and my friend CrossPixie-Kiki.**

**We had fun and this is a story based off of X-Men (Sort of)**

**We own nothing from Shugo Chara or X-Men.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"But...so you want to stay here, an be a Guardian... or do you want to leave and be found by Easter?

"I want to help the other Mutants I'm staying," replied Amu

"Great Ikuto will show you around" Tsukasa said smiling

"Why me?" asked Ikuto

"Cause you have nothing else to do and who better to help Amu than you" replied Tsukasa

"Fine but don't get mad if I have a little fun with her" Ikuto said smirking at Amu.

Amu flared red and glared at Ikuto.

"P-Pervert." she stuttered. Ikuto laughed and dragged Amu away. Tsukasa looked up at the stars and sighed.

"If only they knew." he whispered.

-SKIP-

"And this is your room!" Ikuto said. It has been a few hours and Amu was out of breath. "I'm down the hall. See ya." Ikuto walked off and Amu looked around her room.

"Control huh?" she muttered. She saw a glass of water on her dresser and she put her hand out and concentrated. It lifted up then it fell. "This... this is what I can do? I knew fire but..." she dropped onto her bed and closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Amu woke up early the next morning she wanted to try her powers again so when she got to her bathroom she turned on the shower and tried shaped the water into a strawberry she didn't want to make a big mess if she failed but she did and the water fell on the floor she got mad and finished her shower. Then she put on her clothes and her hair down. When she was done she looked in the mirror and went out side.

-SKIP-

Amu had been walking for two hours and she couldn't find Tsukasa she wanted to ask him about her powers

Amu walked aimlessly and went into a kitchen. She sighed and opened the fridge. She pulled out a apple and took a bite. she sat down and stared out the window wondering how her life would change. She got up and looked around the kitchen and ran into a lighter. She lit it and made it move in circles.

She suddenly heard clapping and turned to see Tsukasa with a smile.

"You do Fire wonderfully." he said with a bright smile.

"I'm having trouble with water." Amu muttered. "Can you help me control this? I want to be able to control water also. In case i loose control of fire." Tsukasa nodded at her.

"That would be wise. Lets go to my friend. She can help you." Tsukasa led her to a room with a blonde pig tailed girl.

The room had a pool and on the other side there were different ice sculptures

"Utau come here for a second," said Tsukasa

"What is it?" Utau asked as she made her way to the pair

"Utau let me introduce you to Hinamori Amu, Amu this is Hoshina Utau"

"Tsukasa how is she suppose to help me" asked Amu

"Easy Utau here is an Ice women to but it simply she can help you control water" explained Tsukasa

"Nice to meet you I'm Hinamori Amu but you can call me Amu"

"Nice to meet you to I'm Utau"

"Well I will leave you girls alone looks like you have much to talk about, have fun" said Tsukasa as he walked out the door.

"So... you control water?" Utau asked circling Amu.

"And everything else." Amu muttered. Utau stopped.

"What all can you control?" Utau asked.

"I have no idea. I know fire... water... he said more but..." Amu seemed unsure and Utau softened.

"You have no idea about your power?" she asked. Amu nodded. Utau smiled.

"Let's begin. Concentrate on the water. Imagine it in front of you. Think about it's shape. Water is grace and can be shaped. Imagine it doing something." Amu closed her eyes and put her hands out. She lifted a finger and opened her eyes. Water was floating in front of her. She moved her finger and the water followed. Amu smiled and looked at Utau.

Utau nodded with a smirk. "Great job. I believe we can be friends." Amu smiled and through her hand up and a fountain was formed.

"Thank you." Amu said as the water fell. "Now I can keep the fire under control."

"Your welcome. And water can be dangerous to. Be careful. I froze my boss when i found out i had a power." Amu nodded and Utau grabbed her hand. "Let's find Tsukasa." and they walked out of the room.

"So Utau how long have you been here?" asked Amu

'two years I was throne out of my house when my family found out about my powers me and my big brother have lived here aver sense" replied Utau

Amu was about to ask who her brother was when she saw a brown puppy with golden eyes she thought it was weird for a puppy to have does color eyes.

"Here puppy come here boy" said Amu as she bend down to touch the puppy,, Utau smirked

"Aw what a cute puppy" Utau said as she also bend down to touch him. The puppy liked Amu's face Utau laughed.

"Come on Nagi is that the only way you can get a girl to kiss you?" said Utau between laugh Amu looked at Utau with a confused look

"Utau did you have to ruin my fun" said the puppy

Amu jumped back "Utau th..the...ppp..pup..puppy...ttt..tal..talked" Amu said very nerves. Utau was laughing with the pup

"See look at what you did you scared her" Utau said

"Sorry I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki but people call me Nagi" said Nagi as he transformed back to his human form and helped Amu up

"Nagi this is Hinamori Amu she's new here," said Utau

"Hi sorry I scared you I'm a shape-shifter i can change into any animal or human I want."

"Nice to meet you Nagihiko, I'm Amu"

"please call me Nagi, are you guys going anywhere" said Nagi as he shacked hands with Amu

"Ya were looking for Tsukasa, have you seen him?" asked Utau

"Uh... about that..." Nagi twitched a little. "He decided that he would teach dance class today... and he is in my costume... remember? The one from the-" Utau burst out laughing.

"Oh... oh my God!" Utau gasped. "Really?" Nagi hung his head. "Let's go!" Utau dragged Amu behind her as she ran down the halls. Nagihiko fallowed in shame and they stopped by a door which music came through. Utau threw the door open and fell laughing. Nagi groaned.

"Y-You wore THAT!" Amu gasped. Tsukasa was twirling in a salsa dress. a bright pink, ruffled, sparkling, salsa dress.

"Yes... we were two boys to much... so we improvised." Amu held back laugher as Nagi sulked. They ended up standing outside of the room and teasing Nagi until Tsukasa came out... in the dress.

"Y-Your still-" Amu tried to speak but stopped. "I learned how to control water." She decided it was hopeless.

"Great!" he cheered... Utau bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. "Utau, Nagi. Can you bring Amu shopping? She has no clothes." Utau nods at Tsukasa and they walk off.

"I have no idea on how he found that dress." Nagi muttered as they left the school.

**How was it? Was it good? Bad?**

**Review and tell me.**

**We own nothing.**

… **At least I don't YET.**

**Muahahaha- cough-**

**damn evil laughs!**


	3. Chapter 3

-SKIP-

The trio was at the shopping mall all ready with bags in their arms.

"Amu come here you should try this on" said Utau as she showed Amu a midnight blue and hot pink skirt. Amu was not one to wear skirts or dresses but Utau pushed her in to the changing room with out letting her talk.

Amu sight and put on the skirt when she came out Utau and Nagi weren't there.

She sighted again and changed when she put the skirt back she found Utau and Nagi looking at dresses on the other side of the store.

"You guys don't leave me alone like that" said Amu

"Sorry" Utau and Nagi said in union they were looking at a red short dress and black boots to match. "why don't we try it on and see which one of us looks better with it we can take pictures to decide" said Utau as she looked at Amu and Nagi.

"You want Nagi to put on a dress?" asked Amu

"Ya is not the first time he does it right" Utau said to Nagi as he noted

"Ok Utau you go first" said Amu

When Utau came out the dress was a little to small on her but it still looked great flash the picture was taking. then it was Amu's turn the dress looked awesome on her it made her pink hair stand out more making her face stand out

Flash. When Nagi came out wearing the dress is was like watching a goddess the send from the heavens the dress was not to long her to short on him and the boots made him look a little taller his hair was down which gave the last touch.

Utau and Amu were speech less.

"Nagi are you sure your not a girl" Amu asked

"Nope I am 100% male," said Nagi with a smile

"Nagi you look super or should I say Nadeshiko" Utau teased flash

When the trio walked out of the store Amu heard someone crying.

"Guys do you hear that?" ask Amu

"It sounds like some one is crying," said Nagi

The trio then stared to look for the crying person when Amu came to a stop she found a Little blonde ball on the floor.

She was by a fountain and a group of girls were giggling and pointing at her. Amu heard what they were saying.

"Her parents left her because she is a freak," whispered one.

"Yeah. I mean, who would like her?" giggled another. Amu glared as they walked off and smiled and pointed a finger and one of their legs stopped and they fell in the fountain. Utau laughed and Nagi stared in wonder.

"How-" He was cut off when Amu bent down to the girl.

"I'm Amu," she said softly. "Are you okay?" she girl looked up and glared. Amu suddenly felt sad. "You have a power don't you? You change emotions. Control them and feel them?" She nods and Amu smiles. "I am able to control living things, or essences of life. Like emotions, elements and people. That's all so far."

"I'm Rima." rasped out the small blonde.

"Come with us. We will give you a place." The blonde stood and smiled. Amu felt happy again and Utau stared.

"How the hell can you do that?" asked Utau. "I've been trying to get people to come to the school for years!"

"Easy. You have to understand what they feel. You to understand how they feel... whether it's about trust or loss." They were walking out the doors to the car. Rima was currently hugging Amu's arm. "I understand how it is to be abandoned. That's how Tsukasa helped me." Utau and Nagi didn't push her... but the pondered on what she meant.

-SKIP-

"Tsukasa are you in here!" screamed Amu as she walked in to the Planetarium

"Tsukasa!" screamed Utau and Nagi

Then a midnight blue head appeared

"What do you want you just woke me up" said the man

"Ikuto were is Tsukasa?" asked Amu

"How should I know last I saw him he was heading to the kitchen," replied Ikuto

"Ikuto what are you doing?" asked Utau

"Chill out sis I just looking for a quiet place to nap" replied Ikuto

"Your not," Utau was cut of by Amu

"Sis are you guys related?" asked Amu with a confused face

"Yes she my little sister" replied Ikuto

Amu was surprised Utau had told her she had a brother but she never Imagined it would be Ikuto.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Tsukasa with a smiled as he entered the planetarium.

**We don't own X-Man or Shugo Chara**

**Sadly.**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

"We went shopping... Damn it you know!" shouted Utau

Tsukasa smiled wider.

"Which is why I sent you." Tsukasa turned to Rima. "Nice to meet you Rima. I'm Tsukasa. I am able with se the future through the stars an through cards." Rima blinked. "I know oh what you can do... but what will you do Rima... stay with us and help people like you... or go to Easter. A place of misfortune." Rima stared at him hard.

"I'll stay... with Amu." Rima hugged Amu's arm tightly and laughed nervously.

"He helps..." Amu smiled though. "I'm glad. Can we room together Tsukasa?" he nodded.

"Your room is already done." Amu smiled ay this and Rima simple looked happier. "You all have clothes in your rooms. I got them ahead of time... since I knew you wouldn't shop." Amu stared for a second and turned a little to Rima.

"I'll show you around." Amu walked out of the room and Utau looked at Tsukasa.

"How does she take part in this?" asked Utau.

"She is our control. Without her we cannot keep everyone safe." Tsukasa muttered. "The future has changed since she came. Things get better. She is a Joker... Rima is a Queen. She will bring our chairs forward so we can defend the goodness in this world." he was serious. Nagi shivered.

"You never told us the scale." he whispered to him.

"An ace is a level 5. an Jack is a level 4. A queen is a level 3. A king is a level 2... and a Joker is a; level one. Utau, your a queen. Ikuto a king, and Nagi is a jack. But as time goes one... only two go in each category."

"Ones without a chair?" asked Utau.

"Commoners. But... we have only a small period of time to find the rest. And one more thing... there can only be on Joker in a periods of time." they left and wondered what he meant. Things got even more confusing.

The next day Amu and Rima had gone into one of the rooms to practice using their powers.

"How did you do that?" asked Rima to Amu

"I don't know I just blow" replied Amu.

Amu had just gotten a power up she found out how to use wind.

"Cool!" exclaimed Rima.

Before Amu could do anything else there was a nook on the door.

"Excuse me is their anyone using this room" asked a very girly voice from the door.

"Yes." Rima said Rudely. A red haired girl came into view.

"Oh. I never met you before. Hello. I'm Saaya Yamabuki! Most powerful here." Rima and Amu looked at each other and laughed.

"Seriously?" asked Rima. "Amu has got you beat." Saaya huffed.

"I can copy a power temporarily." Saaya shot at them.

"I can control things!" Amu said.

"What ever." Saaya snapped. "At least I have the hottest guy here as my boyfriend."

"Who would that be?" asked Rima.

"Me." they turned to the window and saw Ikuto entering. He went up to Saaya and planted a kiss on her lips. For some reason it stung in Amu's heart.

"Can you leave? We want to be able to control our powers," snapped Rima.

"I'll help." Ikuto said. "Make me do something." Amu thought for a minute and put her hand up and snapped. Ikuto flew across the room. "Shit." he cursed and he slid down a wall. Rima laughed.

"You can do the elements and people. Great." Saaya screeched and went to Ikuto. Amu and Rima left to the kitchen.

They entered to find Nagihiko cooking on one of the 20 stoves. The others were full.

"Need help?" asked Amu.

"Can you cook? Saaya was supposed to help. But she was a no show." he went to another pot. "I have to cook lunch for this whole school." he cocked his head to the side. "Which are 89 students 7 adults including you."

"What do i need to do?" asked Amu. Nagi stared. "I worked in a dinner for my high school years I can do this."

"Stir the pots. Hurry before it burns." Nagi said.

"Use you power." Rima ordered. Amu sighed.

"Okay." Amu thought for a second and blew some breathe out and the spoons moved and then Amu used her hand to make the wind move the spoon in circles.

"Damn... Your my partner for now on." said Nagi.

"Next time Amu no wind. See if you can move it on your own." Amu nodded and was glad Rima was pushing her.

"I'll watch." Rima sat and watched and they finished cooking the spaghetti.

Rima somehow got Amu to carry the pots. They were in the air and floating to the dinning hall. When they entered she set the pots where they were supposed to be... this was the last load. Amu sat and breathed heavily. Nagi was in front of her and you could see his hair coming to her and then away.

Rima laughed. "Good job Amu." Amu nodded and laid her head down on the table.

The bell rang and people walked in and sat. Tsukasa walked in and stood at the table Amu was laying at.

"Now everyone thank Saaya and Nagihiko for-"

"Actually." Nagi cut him off. "Saaya ditched. Amu cooked most of it and moved the pots with her power." You could see Saaya at the door steaming.

"Then thank Amu and Nagihiko." Tsukasa said. "And everyone. This is Amu Hinamori and Rima Mashiro. We don't know what they will teach but we will find out. You may eat!" everyone ate and was surprised how good it was, and not burnt.

"Thank you Amu." whispered Nagihiko.

"No problem." she whispered back.

**We own nothing, but the idea **

**REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner Amu and Rima went to their room.

"I don't like her at all," exclaimed Rima as she laid on her bed

"Who?" asked Amu

"That Saaya chick she thinks she so great I wish I could punch her just because she can temporarily and then showing off her Boyfriend Uh," replied Rima as she hit a pillow.

"Your right I don't like her ether, hey I'm going to take a quick shower" said Amu as she stud up and walked to the bathroom.

When Amu came out of the shower she found Rima a sleep she walked over to her and put her blanket over her then she also went to sleep.

The next day: Tsukasa had called for a meeting

"Ok everyone quite please" said Tsukasa over the microphone.

Everyone calmed down.

Amu, Rima, Utau and Nagihiko were sitting in the third row.

"Ok I am sure all of you are thinking why I called you all here, the reason is that I had a vision that this school was going to be controlled by Easter"

Everyone stared to get nerves

"Calmed down calm down is never going to happen because I had another vision showing The Guardians protecting the school"

Everyone cheered.

"Ok everyone even if we have The Guardians you have to practice using your powers, that is all you can go now" said Tsukasa.

As everyone left the auditorium Rima notice that neither Saaya nor Ikuto were there.

-SKIP-

'What do you mean?" asked Amu

"I already told you what I saw," said Rima

FLASH BACK:

Rima was walking around the forest that so rounded the school when she stared hearing something she stared getting closer she could tell that the noise were moans she got closer and closer finally realizing that there were two people in the middle of an open space she was shocked when she saw Ikuto and Saaya having sex. She then ran all the way back to the room.

END of FLASH BACK:

"I can't believe this, we got to tell Utau a she is going to flip" said Amu as she pulled Rima out the door and to Utaus room but she was not there so they went looking for her.

"WHAT!" screeched Utau. Rima and Amu noticed the room getting colder. They could see their breaths. Amu sighed.

"Control Utau, control." Utau took a deep breath and the room was warm.

"I hate that Bitch." Utau muttered. Rima and Amu snickered.

"Let's go. We have to go to practice... it is Saturday. No school to teach." Rima said. They walked into the Planetarium and saw Ikuto and Saaya sucking face, Nagi covering a girls eyes, and Tsukasa looking sick.

Amu and Rima held Utau back.

"Tsukasa why aren't you doing anything to stop them?" asked and screamed Utau

At that moment the couple broke apart.

"What are you doing here?" asked Saaya

"Well I know I'm not here to suck faces with someone," said Amu while holding Utau, Rima smiled at Amu's comeback.

"You little Bitch." exclaimed Utau as she tried to free her self.

"No! No! No! Yaya doesn't like violence," said Yaya as she let go of Nagis hand.

Everyone stared at Yaya. They calmed down as Rima did her thing. Once everyone was calmed Tsukasa spoke.

"This is Yaya Yuuki 16. She is here to help us. I'm planning a rescue mission and she needs to be there. Train well." he walked out. They found out that Yaya could travel in time, stop it and teleport. She was smiling and happy.

After practicing Amu and Rima went to Tsukasa.

"You wanted to see us?" asked Amu.

"Yes. How would you like to teach a lesson." he replied.

"What kind of lesson?" asked Rima

"Rima will do detention. She can cut off their emotions for the period of time and Amu will do home Ec." they nod and go to hang out with Utau. They tell her about their jobs and she says that she teaches English and history. Nagihiko teaches languages, Ikuto teacher math and science, Tsukasa teaches sex Ed -shivers- and Saaya... does nothing.

-SKIP-

"Ok class were about to start please take your seats my name is Hinamori Amu I would be teaching you Home Ec." said Amu

"Hinamori-Sensei what are we going to learn today?" asked a student

"Were going to learn how to use our powers to cook," said Amu smiling

"How are we going to do that?" asked the class

"Ok first of I need all the students who can use elements one the left side of the room, the rest on the right side," said Amu

Only about 5 percent of the class could use elements.

Detention:

"Why did you guys fight like that?" asked Rima

She really was not expecting an answer sense she stop their emotions but she had to wonder how could they fight over who had the best powers It didn't make sense considering that they had the same powers.

Language class:

"Good morning class," said Nagihiko

"Fujisaki-Sensei what language are going to learn this time" asked a girl

"We are going to learn Spanish, does anyone here know how to speak it?" asked Nagi

A chubby red haired boy reside his hands

"Ok what do you know?" asked Nagi

"I know how to say I'm hungry," said the boy

"Ok go a head," replied Nagi

"Tengo hambre" said the Boy

"Good job" replied Nagi

Japanese Class:

"So who knows what the haiku means?" asked Utau. A small girl with a skull shirt raised her hand. "No. It does not mean death." they girl lowered her hand.

Science:

"No! Bad! No!" the room exploded.

**We own nothing of X-Man or Shugo Chara**

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed **

**Also I would be updating on Mondays and Fridays **

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Home Ec:

The girl with earth created vegetable oil, the boy with water stirred the cake mix, the girl with fire cooked it and the boy with wind cooled it down.

"See? Now. Tell me your power." Amu asked a girl.

"Telekinesis." she muttered.

"Use it to ice the cake." she did and it was done.

"See? We can use our powers for anything. Now... I believe it's time to go. You may leave." Amu sighed. Then she heard an explosion. She blinked and ran. Half way she met Utau and Nagihiko Running.

"What the hell happened?" asked Amu.

"No Idea!" yelled Utau back. They saw the science door on fire. Utau froze the fire and Nagihiko transformed into a big persona and knocked it down. And took out a water bottle and put some of the fire out.

"Kids. Cover you mouths and noses," yelled Amu. She saw some doing it and Nagi was now a firefighter. He walked in and Amu followed, making a walkway for the kids. They got all out but two. Yaya and Ikuto. Nagi got Yaya and Amu got Ikuto and helped him out. He had been covering Yayas mouth.

"Ikuto!" cried Utau. Amu laid him down and put her head to his chest.

"He's not breathing," she muttered. She pumped his chest three times and used wind to put air in his lungs. She then to the air out and you could see the smoke. She did it again and a again and then he took a breathe.

-SKIP-

"Were am I?" asked Ikuto as he sat up on the bed

Utau hugged him the moment he sat up

"Ikuto I am so glad your ok, your in the nurses office" replied Utau as she let go of Ikuto

"My head hurts what happened?"

"There was an explosion and you stop breathing so Amu had to give you CPR well not CPR, CPR she used her wind power to get the air in and out of your lungs"

Replied Utau.

But before Ikuto could respond someone jumped on him.

"Ikuto I'm so glad your ok I was so worried I came as soon as I heard" Saaya said as she kissed him

"I'm ok babe calmed down" Ikuto managed to say before Saaya stared kissing him again

"Hey just so you know I'm still here so could you please not put on a show" exclaimed Utau

"What are you doing here?" asked Saaya

"Well for your information I'm here to see my brother so if you got a problem feel free to live," said Utau as she cursed under her breath

"I'm not living my poor Ikuto," replied Saaya

"Utau can you bring Amu?" asked Ikuto

"Why should she come she has nothing to do with you" exclaimed Saaya

"She saved my life and I want to thank her, Utau can you please bring her?" replied Ikuto

"Sure I will be right back try not to do anything before I get back" said Utau as she made her way to the door.

"Nagi have you seen Amu?" asked Utau

"I think she went to her room' replied Nagi

"Thanks" replied Utau as she walked away

A FEW min later:

"Amu are you there?" asked Utau as she knocked on the door

Amu opened the door

"Amu Ikuto wants to see you," said Utau

"Why?"

"He wants to thank you for saving him" replied Utau

-SKIP-

Amu and Utau had just gotten to Ikutos room

"Hi, how you feeling?" asked Amu

"Much better, Amu I want to thank you for saving me" said Ikuto

But before Amu could reply someone rushed thru the door

"Ikuto-Nisan are you ok?" asked a small blonde boy.

Amu turned and saw the petty boy with blonde hair and red eyes. Amu's first thoughts... is he a girl? Second... is he gay?

"Yeah. How are you Tadase? Have you found anything yet?" asked Ikuto. Tadase shook his head.

"Nothing." he replied. He noticed Amu and blushed. "Whose this?"

"Amu Hinamori." Amu said. "You?" she decided to act a little rude.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t" Rima walked in.

"Spit it pout." she said.

"Tadase Hitori." Rima looked him up and down.

"Are you gay?" Tadase blushed.

"No!" he screamed... like a girl. Amu bit back a laugh.

"Okay. I'm Rima Mashiro." she introduced. "Amu. You got to sub Math? Tsukasa said you were good at it." Amu shrugged.

"Sure." she replied. "Get better Ikuto. Don't speed your heart rate because you lungs need to heel a little more."

"Yes doctor." he said sarcastically.

"Good." she left and Tadase and Rima was glaring at each other.

"Short." Tadase shot at her.

"Girly Boy."

"Blonde."

"Idiot. Your also blonde." Rima snapped.

"Freak." Rima froze. She glared and he suddenly felt pain. Ikuto tried to warn Rima but...

"AHHHH!" the windows burst and a high-pitched scream was heard. Rima stopped and started to laugh.

"You scream like a girl!" she gasped out.

"No I don't!" exclaimed Tadase

"Yes you do," replied Rima between laughs

-SKIP-

It was already dinnertime Rima, Utau, Nagi, and Amu sat across from one another

"I'm serious he screamed like a girl" said Rima

At that moment Tadase entered the dining room

"Hey guys can I join you?" asked Tadase

Everyone stared laughing

"Sorry about that, of course you can sit with us," replied Amu between laughs

-SKIP-

"Ikuto come one," said Saaya

"Saaya I can't you heard what Amu and the nurse said I need to stay calmed in till my lungs heal" replied Ikuto

Saaya wanted Ikuto to have sex with her but sense he couldn't she got mad.

Meanwhile:

Amu couldn't sleep that night so she walked aimlessly. She was now in front of the planetarium. She walked in and saw Tsukasa. She sat down and watched him shuffle cards.

"I've been waiting for you," he muttered with a smile.

"Maybe that's why I couldn't sleep." she replied.

"Tomorrow classes are canceled. you and the others will go on a rescue mission to Easter. i need you to prepare yourself. Okay," Amu nodded. "And one more thing. A prophecy." he handed her a piece of paper and he left. Amu read the paper.

-Prophecy- (poem... free verse)

You wait for the hour and the day

And once it comes you will see

The enemy will plot against the guardians

The prince will jealous of his king

The commoner will angered by the joker

The Queen and her knight will become lovers

The cold princess thoughts will be revealed

The Jack will once again shine

The four will come in five

The king will find his love

The Joker will connect it all

Amu stared at the piece of paper and then to the stars.

"The joker connects it all," she whispered, feeling as if she were that card.

**We own nothing of X-Man or Shugo Chara**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok guys are you ready," asked Amu

The gang was in front of Easters head coders

"Why are we here anyways?" asked Ikuto

"Because there are mutants being held captive in there" replied Amu

"Oh right so what's the plan?" asked Ikuto as he lend close to Amu face

Amu blushed and stared explaining the plan. Once everyone was ready they headed inside the building.

-SKIP-

"Nagi must be in there by now" said Utau

The group had gone in were they kept the mutants put the place was well guarded Ikuto had to knock out a few guys on the way down. Nagihiko had to transform into a guard and go in to make sure the rest could follow.

When they reached a metal door Amu looked inside.

"Here." she whispered. "Yaya. Go in and bring them out one at a time. More if you can." after a few trips they hand four girls and two boys. They walked quietly down the halls and Saaya chose to complain.

"I'm tired. Ikuto. Carry me." Ikuto sighed and picked her up and they were out. They ran to the bus and drove.

-SKIP-

They were brought to the planetarium. Tsukasa was they're smiling.

"Good job Amu." he said.

"Yaya, Nagi, and Ikuto did most of the works." she blushed.

"What about me?" snapped Saaya.

"You whined." offered Rima. Saaya huffed.

"Now. Introduce yourselves. Tell us your powers."

"Kukai Souma! Mind reader!" Utau blushed and looked away.

"I am Kairi Sonjou. I gain knowledge by a single touch." said the boy with glasses.

"I'm Ran and this is Dia!" cheered a girl. "She doesn't talk much. I control fire and she controls Wind."

"I'm Miki. Water." whispered one looking up.

"I'm Suu-desu. Earth." she bowed. "We're Quadruplets."

"Ikuto show the boys to their rooms and Amu the Utau the girls." Utau and Ikuto nods and they leave.

-SKIP-

"I am going show you guys around the school" said Amu as she led the Quadruplets around school.

-SKIP-

"Ya I'm so happy Amu-chan were are we going now?" asked a very exited Ran

"Ran calm down-desu" said Suu

"I can't I'm so happy to be free, Amu-chan your going to teach us how to use our powers right" said Ran

Amu nodded and they kept walking

THE BOYS

"Man I'm tired" said Kukai as he sat on the ground

"Come on we only have 10 more places to go," said Ikuto

"10 more places, liar we only have 2" said Kukai

"What how?"

"You forgot I was a mind reader didn't you"

Kairi touched Ikutos back

"Oh so your going out with that Saaya girl and your Utaus brother" said Kairi

He did the same to Kukai

"You have 6 human older brothers and you ran away from home," said Kairi

"Man your good," said Kukai

It has been a week and the girls know how to control their powers and the boys have gotten used to... sort of.

"Man I hope I don't get my per-" Something flew at Kukais head. "Damn it!"

"I told you. No saying thoughts out loud... well not mine." Amu snapped. She was grading papers and was irritated. Rima simply had a kind tied up and looked emotionless and the others were working.

"Why can't I feel anything? That teacher is suck a bit-" Rima cut off Kukais emotions and glared. Then looked at the student. He looked away.

-Skip-

"And that is why the U.S tends to help us." Kairi said and the bell rang. "Write a summary of what I said." the class left and the school day was over. He went into the teachers room and saw Rima and Amu beating Kukai up and a student walking away. Kairi touched him and looked at the scene and sighed.

"Stop!" he froze and broke apart. "Now. Kukai. Stop."

"Right!" Kukai muttered. "We both know I blurt out anything."

"Ya that's not ok if you do that one more time I'm going to punch you to hell" said Amu

"Right cause no one needs to know that your anxious about someone powers," said

Kukai with a smirk

Amu had a very faint blush but just stared at him for a second before using her powers thro Kukai out the door and stared screaming at him.

"I sure that if you tell anyone about that your head is going to be ten feet under while your body is dangling from a tree or vise versa" screamed Amu.

"It stared to rain," said Rima

"Ya, oh my god I just remembered I have to cook cause Nagi got a cold, see ya later guys" said Amu as she ran.

-SKIP-

"OK sense it's raining I'll make chicken soup," thought Amu as she got the ingredients out.

She stared boiling water as she to seasoned the chicken

"What are you making," said a very sexy voice behind Amu

Amu jumped in surprise

"Aw did I scared you Amu-koi," said Ikuto with a smirk

Amu blushed "Don't call me that, and what are you doing here?" asked Amu

"You look cute when your blushing, I'm here to help with the cooking" said Ikuto

Amu blushed even more.

"What ever you can start by cutting potatoes," said Amu

Ikuto got the potatoes and when to a table to cut them.

"Done" said Ikuto as he put the potatoes in the pot with the chicken

"How did you finished so fast?" asked Amu

"Because of this" Ikuto said as he showed Amu his claws.

**We own nothing of X-Man or Shugo Chara**

**Review we really want to know**

**What people think of our story. **


	8. Chapter 8

Amu stared wide-eyed.

"How the hell did I miss that?" she asked herself. Ikuto laughed and they continued to cook, unknown to them... a red haired girl was tearing her clothes... in anger.

Easter Company

"Sir we are ready for testing," said a worker

"Good" said a man in a black suit

The Easter company had been trying to use Mutants powers to power up a meshing that would a laud them to take over the world.

"Gonzen I am here to report" said the man in the black suit

" are you going to tell me that we failed again' said the Gozen

"I am very sorry Gonzen this wont happen again," said Hoshina

"Not it wont I realized that we need a special persons power to be able to use the M.N.A

(Mutants Never Alive) meshing" said the Gozen

"Who might that be Gozen?" asked Hoshina

"Hinamori Amu" replied the Gozen

Meanwhile in a catfight...

"Bitch!" yelled Utau. All of the grown ups and the rescued... and Yaya were there.

"Shut up! You're not pretty. Miss wannabe pop star!" sneered Saaya. Kukai frowned and walked to Utau and looked into her eyes.

"You okay?" he nodded and Kukai looked at Ikuto.

"Your going to let your sister be treated that way?" Kukai asked. He looked like he would go for Saaya so Amu stepped in.

"She's your family. You have no idea what it's like without it. I wish she were still alive so I could go places with her. I miss her. And you'll miss Utau also." Amu grabbed Utau and started to walk off. Rima didn't leave.

"Amu is telling the truth. Family is everything. If you choose that Bitch over Utau... you might loose your family." Kukai and Nagi left with her while the others watched and slowly slipped away.

Ikuto thinks for a second. Imagining his life without one. And he chose.

"Sorry Saaya. Family first." and he walked out to get to his sister.

Saaya stud there for another minute.

"I can't he choose her over me" Saaya said to her self

Saaya stared to walk away to the opposite direction. She swore to her self that she would pay Utau back and specially Hinamori Amu.

-SLIP-

'How did I get here?" Saaya thought

She had gone out side the school with out rallying it. She was now standing in front of a large company.

"OH great first Ikuto chooses that Bitch over his girlfriend and now I'm lost" Saaya said to herself as she walked in the direction she came.

But she had not notice that someone was following her.

"Hey you" said a tall man in a black suit

Saaya didn't even bother to look back.

"Hey you the girl with the black skirt"

At that moment Saaya stop walking and looked at the man.

"I've been watching you." Saaya stared at the creep and began to walk off again. "You want revenge right!" Saaya stops and turns. He could see the look of evil in her face.

-Meanwhile, while Utau was throwing books-

"I can't believe him!" she screeched. Each book that flew was stopped by Amus power. "She. She is so man to me." she was breaking down and started to cry. "Why does he like her more than me," Rima was comforting her as Amu put the books back up.

"I don't." Ikuto was in the doorway when the girls looked. Utau flung herself at Ikuto and he smiled and hugged back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay." Utau said back. Yaya was there in a second and smiled.

"Aw! Yaya Thinks this is adorable." They split apart and laughed. Amu had a knowing smile and Rima had a knowing look. Amu is happy and Rima... believes something bad is going to happen.

-SKIP-

The next day Saaya was being, nicer. She told them she was sorry and she realized that she was being mean.

"I was teased as a little girl. And in high school my friend stole my boyfriends because she was bitchy. So I acted like her," she told them. But they didn't believe her.

She began helping in the kitchen and taught a girls class, taught them about make up and clothes. They were suspicious... very suspicious.

Meanwhile:

Kairi took up history and Kukai started a PE program. The girls each taught a subject, they were freshly 18. Miki had art, Ran had girls' sports, Su had Home Ec, and Dia took over English (She had a way with words). Utau decided to take Science from Ikuto, since he blew up the science room. So now everyone had a class but Amu. She decided she would help Tsukasa and do paper work, and she help in classes when asked. Then she cooks.

Everyone was working, unknown to them that a certain company was watching.

"So Amu how do you like it here" asked Tsukasa

He and Amu were doing some paper work put the silence was killing him so he wanted to start a conversation.

"Is great I love it," replied Amu

'That's good to here, hey what's wrong?" said Tsukasa

"Oh is nothing I just felt like someone was watching that's all" Amu said with a smile.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto!"

"What is it Saaya"

"What's wrong with you your not even paying attention to me" replied Saaya

She and Ikuto were on the date in the school park.

"Is nothing, what were you saying" he asked

"Shish I was saying that we should find a way to sneak out to night so we could watch a movie' said Saaya

Ikuto on the other hand was thinking about Amu cause every time they were to gather he got this wired feeling like he was starting to like her.

-SKIP-

"Be careful," said Tsukasa as he took out his deck of cards

"I will see you tomorrow" replied Amu

The paper work had taken longer that she thought it was already nighttime.

As Amu was walking to her room someone grabbed her from behind and put their hands in her mouth.

**We own nothing of X-Man or Shugo Chara**

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Amu woke up in a metal box with glass. She struggled to get out and saw a group of people.

"Get me out!" she shouted. Suddenly a man in a suit walked out and she recognized him.

"Uncle?" she asked quietly. "You- you kidnapped me. Were, were you all these years? You left me alone to die!" he smiled evilly.

"Well Amu. I didn't know you had a power. Now Amu. You will help me enslave mutants or I will kill your friends."

"They can protect themselves." Amu said. "I will never do as you ask." He growled and walked out. How dare she? He thought it would work. He suddenly smirked. No one out runs Kazoumi.

-SKIP-

"Utau have you seen Amu?" ask Rima

"I haven't seen her sense yesterday, why?" replied Utau

"She never came back to the room," said Rima

"Ok maybe she stayed with Tsukasa in the Planetarium to finish some paper work," said Utau

"Maybe, I got a bad feeling," said Rima

"Come on lest go find her" said Utau

Mean while:

"Why can't I use my powers" Amu said to her self

She had been lucked all night She kept thinking the same thing over and over. Why did her uncle kidnap her and why couldn't she use her powers.

"Well, well I see you just realized you can't use your powers my little Amu"

"What did you do to me?" she asked as she tried to brake free

"Nothing you're just in a SPECIAL place that neutralizes Mutants power"

After Kazoumi tried to convince her of doing what he asks he left. Amu tried and tried again but nothing.

"Damn it." she said banging her hand against the glass. Then she thought of something. The things that Tsukasa had gave her on the rescue mission. She still had a few... and she was wearing them. She took her watch off and pressed a button. He became bigger and she saw a face.

"Amu!" cried Rima.

"Rima. I'm in Eater." Amu whispered. Rima had wide eyes.

"Really? Shit." she said. "I'll tell everyone. We'll come Amu." she was about to hang up when Amu spoke.

"Hurry... and be careful. He's out for you guys. Leave the girls there. And Kairi. Bring everyone else." Rima nodded and the screen went blank. Amu lay down and tried to remember what else she had up her sleeves.

Amu remembered that she had a pocket knife in her secret shoe container she checked her pockets and found a piece of gum and a mini water container Tsukasa had given her in case she need to use her water power. Amu stared to formulate a plan and see what she could do with all this stuff.

Mean while:

"Nagi I need you to help me find Kukai, Ikuto and Tadase and fast I'll explain everything once we find them" said Rima

"Ok lest go" replied Nagi

-SKIP-

"I can't believe this how did she get herself trapped in a place like this?" asked Kukai

"I don't know but she said we had to be careful cause they are after us," replied Rima

The group was sting behind bushes in front of the Easter Company.

"Ok guys here is what were going to do Tadase you go around back and distract does guards Nagi you transform and pretend to be one of them say your new and your taking Ikuto and Kukai inside once inside you guys dived your self to look for Amu but be careful I'll stay out side and use my powers to make the guards

Laugh and the motionless in till you guys get back with Amu, got it," explained Rima.

"YES," said the group in union.

Meanwhile...

Amu was nagging her head against the wall... again. Then it hit her... no pun.

"I'm thirsty!" she said. "Can I have some water?" the man watching her looked at her and nodded. He left and she took the knife and slammed it against the glass. She did it again and again and the glass broke. She smiled and ran. She got on her watch and called Rima.

"I'm out! Meet me outside! Or in but help me!" she said. Rima nodded and turned it off. Amu took the water container and out a hole in it so she could us it when needed. She ran and met a guard.

"Hey you!" she quickly stopped him and had another idea. She made him run beside her and kept his mouth closed. She was at the exit door and guards were there. She used the man to knock them out and she was outside. She saw Yaya smiling and she grabbed her. And then...

She was home.

"Yaya how did this happen were is everyone?" asked Amu very confused

"Amu!" screamed Kukai, Tadase, Nagi, Rima, and Ikuto in union

"Yaya how did you find out? I told Rima to only bring the guys well minus Kairi so how did you find me?" asked Amu

"Yaya followed them then I found Ikuto Yaya and he told me to find you and get you out and Yaya did" explained Yaya

-SKIP-

"Ikuto what are you doing here?" asked Amu

"What do I have to have a reason to spend time with you Amu-koi?" said Ikuto with a smirk

Amu blushed "don't call me that and yes you do" replied Amu

"Tsukasa was worried about what happened so he asked me to take care of you," said Ikuto with a smirk.

The red haired girl grinded her teeth. How could the plan back fire? She walked out of the building to meet a person in the shadows.

"Why the hell did it now work?" asked Saaya.

"We have no idea." said the voice. "We had everything perfectly. She must have had something with her." Saayas screamed and pulled her hair.

"I hate her! I will have my revenge. I will do it. I just need the write power," she told him. She could see his smile.

"We can help you with that. Our friend can cancel out powers. Just what you need right?" Saaya nods and smiled evilly.

"Watch out Hinamori Amu. You'll be gone before you can say Ikuto."

-Skip-

"Ikuto!" Amu screamed. "Leave me the hell ALONE!" Ikuto sighed and pulled her to him.

"I can't. Tsukasa is worried, and everyone else... even me." Amu blushed into his chest. "Even I would miss you Amu. Your a great friend." And Amus heart pained as she heard those words. Friends... of course

"Get off me," Amu said she tried to push Ikuto way

"NO!" exclaimed Ikuto

BANG! "Ouch why did you do that?" asked Ikuto as he got of the ground Amu had to use her powers to move Ikuto of her he wouldn't stop hugging her.

"That's what you get for not letting me go I'm ok with you watching me but if you do that to me again I'll send you flying" said Amu with a grin

"Ikuto" said Saaya as she sung her self on Ikuto

"What is it Saaya?"

"Why are you spending so much time with her I'm your girlfriend your suppose to be spending time with me" said Saaya

"Amu was captures, so now I have to stay with her so that it doesn't happen again." He smiled at Saaya and kissed her and Amu started to walk away. "No you don't." he grabbed Amu and she screamed in frustration.

"Okay." Saaya said sweetly and walk off. When out of their view she stopped and looked at them. "She is a pest. I can't wait until I give her to her uncle. Such a pest." She walked off again. "I wish I could kill her, but giving her to Easter means she'd suffer. So I'll do that. Then Ikuto will be all mine." but unknown to her, Kairi had the knowledge to install cameras everywhere in the school. Including where she was.

-Skip-

"Now that everyone is here." Kairi started.

"Saaya's not here." Ikuto said.

"I know." Kairi glared at Ikuto. "Saaya is not supposed to be here. She is a spy for Easter." Ikuto looked angry, and everyone but Amu, Utau, Rima, and Kairi looked shocked.

"Your lying!" Ikuto said.

"I believe it." Muttered Utau.

"Prove it." demanded Ikuto. Kairi pressed a button on a remote and pressed play. It showed the scene from after she talked with Ikuto and he froze and stared wide eyed.

"She has been a spy." Kairi said.

"This has to be a lie," muttered Ikuto.

"I doubt it. She hates me. Not only that but I convinced you to abandon her to hang with your sister. And now you have to be with me for God knows how long." Slowly Ikuto understood what Amu just said.

"What do we do?" he asked lightly with his head in his hands.

"We lock her up." Kairi said. That night they put sleeping pills in Saaya's drink. Then when she fell asleep she was put into a cell in the underground part of the Guardians place.

-Skip-

"Ikuto?" Amu asked quietly. Ever since the kidnapping Ikuto was sleeping in Amus room and Rima with Nagihiko. Now Ikuto is lying on the bed looking at the light. He turned his head to Amu and she could see how he was feeling, dead.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry about Saaya." she whispered and sat on his bed, "I really am."

"It's not your fault my girlfriend is a psychotic Bitch," he growled. "I thought I knew her. I trusted her. She knows how I feel about that Goddamn company. Then she goes and helps them? I thought I loved her. But I need to break up with her don't I?" Amu slowly nodded.

"I believe so. She is... not really safe to be around." Amu said slowly. "It was her who gave me to Easter remember? Then she is planning something. But without her... she won't be able to help." Ikuto just stared up and Amu was about to get up when he stopped her.

"Stay here?" he asked gently. She lay down next to him and comforted Ikuto to sleep. She got up and got in her bed and wondered why she felt this way towards him.

**We own nothing of X-Man or Shugo Chara**

**Thanks for all of you who have reviewed we are glad**

**You liked it :)**

**Review **


	10. Chapter 10

"Amu wake up" said Ikuto as he shacked Amu

Amu just growled in her sleep.

"Amu wake up!" said Ikuto but nothing

Ikuto then got in her bed and laid next and put his head next to hers.

"Wake up my little strawberry" whispered Ikuto into Amus ear as he robed Amus back.

"Amu jumped of the bed sending Ikuto flying in the process.

"Why the hell were you on my bed you pervert?" asked Amu as she got up

"Ouch! That hurt, and I didn't have a choice you wouldn't wake up," said Ikuto as he holds his head.

"And that gave you permission to get in my bed!" screamed Amu

Ikuto just nodded Amu thru a book at him before she could do anything else someone knocked on the door.

Ikuto sighed in relief as Amu walked to the door.

"Amu is me I need to talk to Ikuto," said Kairi

Amu opened the door and let Kairi in he just sight when he saw Ikuto getting up from the corner with a bump on his head.

"What up Kairi"

"Saaya just woke up and wants to see you," said Kairi.

Kairi and Kukai were in charge of watching Saaya sense they looked her up.

"Ok I wanted to see her to, come on Amu lest go," said Ikuto as grabbed Amus hand

"No way why do I have to go see her she wants you not me," proclaimed Amu

"Because you can't leave my site," replied Ikuto

"Fine but I am not going in there with you I'll stay at the door with Kukai and Kairi" said Amu

"OK" agreed Ikuto

-SKIP-

"Why you can't do this to me" said a crying Saaya

"I told you is over," replied Ikuto

"But why what have I done?" asked Saaya still crying

"YOUR A SPY FOR EASTER you now how I feel about that company and you just go work with them you even brought them here to take Amu!" screamed Ikuto

Saaya stood in shock. She forgot about that. She really did. Instead of making her life better... it is worse.

"Ikuto!" she tried to get him to understand but she turned and walked to the door.

"Forget it Saaya." he walked out of the room and Saaya had tears in her eyes. Then she growled. She would make everyone pay.

-Skip-

Amu did not know what to do. Ikuto wouldn't do anything. He would follow her but he would not talk or eat, he won't even sleep. Amu finally confronted him...

"Ikuto?" she asked quietly. He looked at her and she sat on his bed facing him. "You can talk to me." he said nothing. "You can trust me." again nothing. She sat in the silence and Ikuto was startled when she spoke

"When I was six we went to a concert for my four-year-old sister. On the way back we met a stoplight. When we stopped someone broke the window and dragged my dad out of the car. My mom hid Ami and me under a jacket and she to was dragged out. Ami cried and ran outside trying to be like a anime character." she looked at Ikuto.

"My dad was shot after watching the men rape my mom and little sister. I watched the whole thing and when the man dug through the car he smiled at me and told me, 'I'll let you live, you're to cute to die.' and I had the same fate as my mom and sister." She was looking out the window. "Then he killed them. I watched them die slowly. I never cried through."

"W-" he tried to ask something when he saw the tears.

"When I was 10 I tried to kill myself and Tsukasa found me before it happened. I wondered how he found me before it happened but I guess I know now. He told me there was more to life. So then I didn't think if death or anything. When I was out of high school I was happier than I was ever in my life. Then you found me."

"Why did you tell me that?" he asked softly as he hugged her

"I wanted you to know you could trust me," she whimpered. He smiled a little, unknown to her, and pet her hair.

"I'm sorry you went through that," he told her. "When I was 10 and Utau was 8 my father ran away from my mom's dad's business, then my mom became an alcoholic and beat me and Utau. Then I took Utau and we ran a way. I was 17 and Utau 16 and we had jobs. Utau froze her boss and I tore our couch up and then Saaya found us." Amu looked up.

"She seemed like an angel. She told us about Seiyo and we came here. After awhile I fell for her hard. I asked her out and then we were in love. Now I'm 20 and now look at me. Broken hearted.

Amu turned around and hugged Ikuto back she didn't now why but being with him always made her feel safe.

-SKIP-

"Amu come on we need to go shopping," said Utau

"Why we went to the grocery store yesterday' said Amu

"No were not going to by food this time were going to buy clothe" said Utau

"That sounds fun," said Ikuto

"Ikuto you can't came shopping" said Amu

"Sorry Amu-koi but I don't have a choice were ever you go I go remember" smirked Ikuto

"I told not to call me that!" Amu scream at him with a light blush on her face

"Don't worry Amu, Yaya, and Rima and I knew Ikuto had to come with us so I invited Nagi, Kukai and Kairi Tsukasa told him to stop watching Saaya that Tadase would do it for the day"

Replied Utau

-SKIP-

There's no way I'm trying this on," said Amu

"Why not?" asked Utau

The girls were tying to make Amu were a two part bathing suit. Utau said that using there powers they were going to built a pool that only they and Tsukasa would know about so they could relax when ever they wanted.

"I said no," replied Amu

"Fine but then were not going to choose them," said Utau

"What do you mean," asked Yaya, Amu, and Rima in union

"Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, Nagi come here for a sec." called Utau

The guys had been staring at the bikini line when Utau called them

"What?" they asked in union

"Well sense Amu wont wear anything that we pick out here's how is going to be: Ikuto you pick out Amus, Kairi you pick Yayas, Nagi Rimas, and Kukai mine." said Utau with a smile.

Kukai and Kairi already new she was going to do that so they smiled at her. The girls just blushed and the guys smirked at them.

The girls were now in the dressing rooms changing.

"Stupid cross dressing freak." muttered Rima as she came out. It was an orange bikini with yellow lining. Utau came out with red and black striped bikini, little more revealing than Rima. Yaya had came out in a one piece, it was pink and it revealed her back.

"I'm not coming out!" screamed Amu.

"Why are you so against this?" asked Utau. She slowly came out. It was a dark blue modest Bikini; everyone could see the thin white lines on her stomach.

"That's why," she muttered. Ikuto immediately knew what happened. He went to Amu and whispered to her that it was all right and she went to change.

"That really happened to her?" asked Kukai. Ikuto nodded and everyone looked confused.

"Don't ask." Ikuto said. He got another suit and held it in the changing room and Amu took it. She came out in a black one piece that made her curves show. "Better?" she smiled and nodded at him.

-Skip-

The dark figure opened the door. Saaya looked up and smiled.

"It's about time!" she said. "What took you so long?"

"It's finally my watch. Come on." He stepped into the light to reveal blonde hair, red eyes, and a wicked smile. "We have a plane to catch."

They ran out of the building and a car was driving up. Everyone stared in horror. Saaya and Tadase got in the helicopter and flew off.

"We are screwed," said Kukai.

**WE own nothing of X-Man or Shugo Chara**

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

-SKIP-

"WHAT the hell is going on?" said Ikuto

"Why are you asking me?" replied Kairi

"Your the one that can get knowledge by touching someone" replied Ikuto as he walked inside Saayas cell to look for clues

"I don't know when I touched Saaya all I could tell was when she had made the deal with Easter and a few other things that are inappropriate to say out laud but if there was anything about Tadase than someone most have used something to block does memories" replies Kairi

"What about Tadase?" asked Amu

"Well I didn't see anything that had to do with Easter," replied Kairi

"Lest go ask Tsukasa what to do then Utau and Kukai are already there" said Amu

-SKIP-

"I see so that's what happened ok I'm going to do a school meeting to alert everyone" said Tsukasa

-SKIP-

"Good after noon everyone, I have called you all here so that you may know about what happen, a few days ago a student was kidnap by Easter, do not worry she is fine, two of the students in this school have joined Easter Hotori Tadase and Yamabuki Saaya if any of you see them in the school or anywere please inform me or the Guardians: the King Tsukiomi Ikuto, the two Queens Hoshina Utau and Mashiro Rima, the two Jacks Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko the two Aces Sanjou Kairi, and Yuiki Yaya, and the most important the Joker Hinamori Amu, please give them a big applause" said Tsukasa.

The students applauded.

"Hello we would like to tell you all just a few quick simple rules please pay attention," said Utau

"First you cannot go out side the school," said Yaya

"Second try to not be alone on school grounds" said Kukai

"And Thirdly please stay calm, if anything happens please go to the underground room" said Amu.

"That is all you may go back to what you were doing," said Tsukasa.

-Skip-

"So you escaped?" asked the man at the desk.

"Yes." Tadase said. "Now what do we do next?" The man leaned forward.

"Make sure they never find out about my grandson and project X."

"What is so special about them?" asked Saaya.

"My grandson has great control but he can be unstable with his telepathy and telekinesis. While Project X can cancel out any power that goes into a radius of her." he said. "They both do not know of our work, if they did they would have ran away long ago. So I plan to keep them here."

"Well make sure they never come into the information." Tadase said surly.

A figure behind the door was looking in from the crack. She smirked and walked away and met a man.

"What has you so happy?" asked the man.

"Well Yuu. I found a way to take down Easter," she said.

"How exactly Yukari?" She only smirked and they walked off.

-SKIP-

It had been 3 days sense Saaya and Tadase left the group hardly notice do they were more worried about what might happen than about does two.

"Amu-sempai!" yelled a girl with pink hair

"What is it Ran?" asked Amu

"Well I was wondering when are we going to be able to go out side the school again?" asked Ran

"I'm not sure when things get better and you guys aren't in danger' replied Amu

"Come on Amu were going to be late for the meeting with Tsukasa," said Ikuto as he dragged Amu away.

-SKIP-

"Yuu hurry up we have to make this as quick as possible!" yell Yukari

"If you want it to go faster then help me out" said Yuu

"No way my job is to tell you what to do," said Yukari

"So what are we going to do with this anyways?" asked Yuu as he put a big box on Yukaris office.

"We are going to mail it." she said. "And you will bring it to the post office." Yuu groaned.

"What is in this?" he asked. She looked around and opened the box. He gasped but smirked. "So you have a plan?"

"I always have a plan." she sent him out and she wrote a letter and put it in the box and put an address on it. She gave it to Yuu and then looked up at the ceiling.

"I hope this works," she muttered.

-Skip-

Ikuto and Amu walked in the meeting room with a box floating behind.

"This was on the doorstep. To the guardians." Amu said. Tsukasa opened the box and they emptied it. Papers, tapes, CDs, and books were in it. Then there was a letter.

Letter:

Dear Guardians,

From the inside I hope I can help. I am locked under contract and I can't leave the company. I plan to help you in anyway. This is a box full of plans Easter has made for you. I recorded voices and videos, the voices on tapes and videos on CD's. I hope this will give you what you need to take them down a notch. Call me when you have a plan, we will help.

A file in here is labeled 'Project X' it is taped to another file for you, it is what Easter hides dearly. I have read the file and am looking for them, yes them. My number is XXX-XXX-XXX and use different names.

I am Yukari Sanjou, Kairis sister. I am able to turn invisible and control force fields. My friend is also ready to help. He can hypnotize people into believe or seeing anything.

Sincerely,

Your allies.

Life:

Everyone looked at Kairi.

"We can trust my Sister. The reason I was in there was because they found out about me from her ex boyfriends, who was also working for Easter." Everyone looked at Tsukasa for the next step. He broke them into teams.

"Amu and Ikuto will go through the files and papers, Rima and Nagihiko will listen to tapes, Kukai and Utau will watch videos, Kairi and the other four will make a plan since you know more bout Easter than us." Tsukasa said. "As for me I have a sewing class to attend." everyone looked at Tsukasa like he was crazy and he left.

"Okay..."Kukai said. And then they began to work.

-SKIP-

"WOW can we go get something to eat? I'm starving!" exclaimed Kukai

"Well eat when were done," replied Utau

"Put we have been her for hours" whined Kukai

As if on cue Tsukasa walked in with a tray of food. Kukai stud up and ran to the food.

"Food, man I'm so hungry I'm going to eat all of it," said Kukai he was about to put meat in his mouth.

"OH no you wont were hungry to so move over bucko!" exclaimed Utau as she pushed Kukai to the side.

Everyone ells joined them.

"So what have you found put?" asked Tsukasa

"Well from the written plans it looks like all most all about getting me and more mutants to use them for some sore of matching and a parentally they need my powers to run it" said Amu

"We also found out about Project X it seems they plan on using two little kids for it one uses Telepathy and Telekinesis and the other can stop any powers when they get a certain distant to manipulate other mutants, it all so seems that they do not know about this so they are both completely clueless" said Ikuto.

Meanwhile:

"Do you think they got it?" asked Yuu

"Of cures they did we just have to wait in till they call" replied Yukari

"Ok mean while it seems the boss is going to start with one of the plans soon" said Yuu

It was the next day and everyone was asleep. The door opened to reveal Kairi and the other four. Everyone bolted up and looked around.

"We have a plan," said Kairi. Everyone sat up and watched him. "I touched some guards while escaping, the ones knocked out, they know of a section no one is allowed in. so I think that that is where they are. We will use Nagihiko to transform into a guard and pretend to take Yaya in the building. Yaya will teleport to the room, seeing as we have blue prints and pictures it will work. If needed Amu will be teleported to the location to help control the two children, maybe Rima." everyone nodded.

"Now if you excuse me I have a call to make."

"Kairi is so rare for you to call me," said Yukari

"Ne-san I think were able to help the children," said Kairi

"What tell me the plan" exclaimed Yukari

Five minutes Later

"That's a good plan ok me and Yuu would be at the company the boss want us to do some work if anything happens just call, and be careful" said Yukari

"Thanks Ne-san, we will I'll call if we need anything bye" said Kairi

"Bye" said Yukari as she hung the phone

"Was that your brother?" asked Yuu

"Yes they're going to go to the company tonight" explained Yukari

-SKIP-

The Guardians were getting ready for "Battle" as Yaya put it. They were a pit nervous they went over the plan a billion times and they also memories the blue prints.

"OK everyone we only got a few hours left let's get some sleep" said Utau

"Amu wake up" whispered Ikuto

Amu had fallen asleep with the blue prints in her face

"Amu come on lest go to our room" He whispered again

But Amu wouldn't move he didn't want to wake her up anyways so he picked her up bridal stale.

**We own nothing of X-Man or Shugo Chara**

**Sorry for being a day late I forgot yesterday was Monday**

**:) **

**Thanks to all of you who have review **

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

Amu woke up to Ikuto purring. He was lying on the bed curled up against her... purring. Amu some how felt her heart warm. A knock came and she heard Kairi

"30 minutes until departure." and she heard him walk off. She poked Ikuto and he twitched. She touched his ear and he purred louder. She rubbed his ears and she giggled. He woke up purring.

"What the hell?" he thought. He felt Amu rubbing his ears and inwardly smiled. She stopped and sighed.

"Ikuto wake up." he sat up a little and looked around.

"Almost time to leave?" he asked. Amu nodded and they got dressed and left.

-Skip-

The Guardians were in the van outside of Easter. Nagihiko, and Yaya had teleported inside. Now they wait for a call of help or of relief.

"Ok here is the door Yaya you know what to do," said Nagihiko as he pretended to keep watch on the door.

Put when Yaya teleported inside it seems that the kids were not there but a big matching.

"Oh Yaya not happy" she said as she teleport back to Nagi

"There no one here but this is were they keep that wired M.N.A thing" explained Yaya

"Ok well we still got time to check that other places Kairi told us about, but first let me call" said Nagi

"Mochi Mochi Nagi how did it go did you find them?" asked Amu

"No this place as the M.N.A were going to check the other side and see if they are there"

"OK be careful," said Amu as she hung the phone

"Did they find them," asked Rima

"No that's were the M.N.A is they're going to check the other side," explained Amu as she marked the blue Prints Yukari had given them. Amu looked over the blue prints again and again as Yaya and Nagi ran down the halls. She noticed something marked GS and PX.

"Hey. Go to section 3 rooms 56, and 55. I think that's it." Amu said into the phone.

"Okie Dokie Amu!" And she heard a click.

"What is it Amu?" asked Ikuto.

"I think I found them." she whispered.

-Skip-

"I remember where that is!" Yaya said. She grabbed Nagi and they were in front of a door with several locks. Yaya went in and came out with some keys. "She giggled. Wrong room but we will need these."

They walked down the hall and unlocked a door to reveal a girl with pink hair.

"I'm Yaya! And this is Nagi. We are here to rescue you!" Yaya cheered.

"Why. I'm safe. That is why I'm here," she said with a smile. "I'm Rikka."

"No time to explain. We need to find your friend!" Nagi said as he walked to the other door and opened it. Nagi went in and came out with a boy.

"Let's go!" they ran down the halls and met Amu and Ikuto. "Why are you here?" asked Nagi

"Well. Bad feeling and I guess and looks like I was right." they ran down the hall and saw guards knocked out. "Are they the ones?"

"Ya! I have tried teleporting but I can't." Yaya gasped out. Ikuto got the pink haired girl on his back and they moved faster. They went outside and got in the van. And drove off.

"Hikaru!" Rikka cheered and hugged the boy. He rolled his eyes.

"Hello Rikka."

"So may I know whom you are and why have you taken us from the company?" asked Hikaru as he and Rikka next to each other on the van.

"Your a proper little man, I'm Amu and this are my friends: Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai and that's Ikuto." said Amu as she pointed to the group.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Rikka and this is Hikaru" said Rikka

"Nice to meet you" said everyone

"Now that the introductions are over could you please tell us why we are here?" asked Hikaru

"Well is kind of a long story but we have about two hours before we get to the Academy," said Utau

-SKIP-

"I can't believe that he was playing something like that," exclaimed Hikaru

They group was in the planetarium telling Hikaru and Rikka what Easter had plan for them.

"Hikaru I thought you were the one in charge" said Rikka

Everyone looked confused.

"I am the boss but it looks like Kazumi betrayed me," replied Hikaru

"Wait! you own the company?" asked Utau. Hikaru nodded.

"I inherited it from my parents when they died from a... mutant attack. Then Kazoumi said they were after Rikka and me and locked us in those rooms. I'm so stupid!" he yelled in frustration. Amu leaned down to his height.

"It's okay. We all have been cheated some how." Amu said softly.

"Some more horrible than others." His face softened a little and nodded.

"We're here, and Welcome to Seiyo Academy School for gifted people." Amu said.

-Skip-

They walked into the planetarium and were met by Tsukasa.

"Hello, Hikaru and Rikka. I'm Tsukasa. You can share a room if you please and I believe Kazoumi has taught you an advanced Education. Already out of high school yes?" they nod. "You will help Amu around. Welcome, you two are the pair of the Guardians." they nod at him and everyone leaves, but Amu stays.

"I read the prophecy. Everyone was listed in it. But Rikka." Amu said lightly.

"Because Rikka is not seen by me. She isn't seen by anyone." Tsukasa said.

"What do you mean?" asked Amu

"She can cancel any powers that come in a certain distant from her" replied Tsukasa.

-SKIP-

"Good morning, did you guys have breakfast yet?" asked Amu as she saw Hikaru and Rikka walk down the hall.

"Morning Amu-sempai, yes we did we were looking for you Tsukasa said that we should help you out" replied Rikka with a big smile

"OK well lest go"

"Amu-sempai why is he coming with us?" asked Rikka

Amu was about to explain when Hikaru start talking

"Is because his her bodyguard and he..." Ikuto put his hands on Hikarus mouth

'IF you dare say a word about that I'll make sure you don't fall asleep" whispered Ikuto into Hikarus ear Hikaru nodded.

While they were in the van, before Rikka showed up he was looking thru some of Ikutos memories.

"Ikuto let him go," exclaimed Amu.

Ikuto let Hikaru go and Hikaru smirked he could use that as blackmail

"So that's why your following us, I thought it was because he was your Boyfriend' said Rikka smiling

Amu blushed a tip shade of red and Ikuto smirked

"His not my boyfriend" said Amu

Mean while:

"How cold this happen! Who did this?" screamed Kazoumi

"Sr. the Guardians" exclaimed the Guard.

Kazoumi growled.

"We will ambush them. NOW!" he yelled. The guards ran around and exited.

-Skip-

"How do I do this?" asked Rikka. Amu sighed. She took the apple and showed her how to cut it. "I get it!

"Okay." Hikaru was doing it without a problem while Rikka wasn't. Amu was having fun teaching them and they were cooking a fruit salad. Students were taken out after parents heard of Amus kidnapping. Only about 30 were left. That meant less cooking and more things to cook.

"I did it!" cheered Rikka. Amu smiled and nodded and went across the room and cut several apples at a time. Hikaru simply enjoyed doing it by hand while Amu needed it to be done. Then, there was a scream.

"What was that?" said the small group in union

Ikuto came running thru the door he had to go to the bathroom so he left Amu Hikaru and Rikka alone for a while

"Amu are you ok?" asked Ikuto as he ran to were Amu was

"I'm fine but that scream it sounded like Utau," said Amu

"It was her Easter is here and we got to take you guys out of here now" said Ikuto as he grabbed Rikka and Hikaru and put them in his back.

"What about Utau and the others?" asked Amu as she ran behind Ikuto

"Don't worry they are protecting the other students ok were here, you three stay here and no matter what don't come out" said Ikuto as he closed the door to the secret passage that led to their underground pool.

-SKIP-

"Where are they?" asked Kazoumi

"I'm not telling you anything," said Kukai as he use his power to read were the opponent would strike

"Ikuto are Amu and the others ok?" asked Utau

"Ya. Ikuto should have them." Kairi said as he hit a man with a book. "Utau make an ice wall." Utau nodded and pressed her hand on the wall and ice came in between Seiyo and Easter. "Down the hall!"

They ran and met the quadruplets and their classes. They ran and entered the secret passage. They walked down it until they were in the poolroom. Amu had Rikka and Hikaru next to her.

"Wounded ones lay on the bed." Amu said and a few went. "Good job girls." Amu went by every one of them and did the best she could. Then Yaya, Tsukasa and Ikuto came in with other students.

"Head count!" yelled Ikuto. He counted head and found only 6 were missing. "We need to get them. But they will know will go there." he said.

"I will contact my sister later. See what will happen." Kairi said as he checked the harmed students, since he knows more about nursing than Amu.

**We own nothing of X-Man or Shugo Chara**

**Thanks for all the reviews lets make it up to 20 :) **

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

"Kukai, Nagi, and Rima aren't here which leave us with three students to find" said Amu

"Your right, Kairi you, Amu, Tsukasa, Hikaru and Rikka stay here and protected the students will go and get the others," said Ikuto

"OK" said everyone

-SKIP-

"What the hell is going on!" exclaimed Nagi as he transform in to a tiger to scare the Easter minions

Rima was in the detention room with two students trying to find a way out that didn't involve getting capture or jumping out a two story window

Rima was making the Guards laugh so hard they peed their pants as her class ran down the halls. She met Nagi, who was caring three kids and a few behind him.

"Run! RUN!" he shouted and she turned to see a load of goons.

"Shit!" she muttered and grabbed the kids' hands and ran. They entered the secret passage before the goons caught up and heard them run by. They blew out a breath and walked down the passage.

"Rima!" Rima was glommed by Amu. "Your okay!" Rima smiled lightly.

"Ya I'm fine," replied Rima

"That only leave Kukai," said Kairi

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Rima

"We don't know but don't worry Ikuto, and Utau went to look for him and any other student that was left but sense the three that were missing were with you guys i guess is only Kukai left." said Amu

Mean while:

"You son of Bitch I would never tell you were they are mostly cause I don't know my self," said Kukai as he try to punch one of the minions

"You will soon, you stay here the rest check the entire school don't let a single corner or stone UN check!" screamed Kazuomi

"Yes Sr." was all the minions said and they ran up stair downs stair and everywhere.

Ikuto was crouching and looking at Kazoumi, the goons and Kukai.

"Well. Let's wing this," muttered Utau. She put her hand on the ground and Kazoumi and his employ's were stuck to the ground. "RUN KUKAI!" she yelled. He ran as Kazoumi tried to get to him.

"Arg!" he yelled. Utau and Ikuto grabbed Kukai and dragged him with them to the room. They entered it and saw Amu and Rima hugging.

"Utau!" cried Amu. She hugged Utau. "Your alive with these two idiots!" Utau laughed and Kukai pouted as Ikuto smirked at Amu, which led to a blush.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Ikuto

"We wait in till they leave," said Tsukasa

"No I'm not going to wait what if they never leave!" exclaimed Ikuto

"Your right but no one new about this place in till now and only you guys are the only ones who knew were it was and how to open it" explained Tsukasa

"Ya thank Utau for that she was the one that gave the Idea for a secret pool for only Guardians" said Amu

"Well I don't care were the ones who are suppose to protect the school right let us do it then" Said Ikuto

"I agree with Ikuto on this one" said Kukai as he raised his hand

"Me to" said the rest of the Guardians

"Amu you Hikaru and Rikka have to stay here," said Tsukasa

"Why?" asked Amu

"Because they are after you three" said Tsukasa

"No way Hikaru and Rikka can stay cause they are little but I'm going," exclaimed Amu.

"Amu." Tsukasa said. He sighed and he grabbed her by her shirt and grabbed Ikuto and brought them to the pool.

"I know you told Ikuto this but about your parents. Easter sent does men. For you, your parents and your sister died so you could live and make the world better for mutants. Even your sister knew, you might not remember but your parents were like you. Your mom had the ability to control minds and your father the elements. Your sister had a super brain. They knew of the prophecy of you. They knew everything."

Amu slid down the wall and stared into space. "Do you want their deaths to be for nothing?" asked Tsukasa gently. Ikuto bent down and picked Amu up.

"Come on." they walked into the poolroom and put her on a bench and she stayed immobile.

"I'll stay," she whispered. "Ikuto, can you stay? I can't do this alone." Ikuto looked worried and everyone knew he had to so he stayed. Everyone walked up the tunnel leaving Ikuto and Amu with the children... and Tsukasa.

"Thanks" said Amu as she put her had closer on Ikutos shoulder

"Your welcome" whispered Ikuto as he put his hand over Amu

Mean While:

"OK you guys are you ready" said Utau

Everyone nodded.

"Lest go then"

The small group was heading to were Kazoumi he was in the back garden checking if the status had any secret passages. When he moved to the other side Rima jump out of their hading stop and used her power to make scare Kazoumi scare.

He fell into a heart attack since he was so scared by Rima and the guards stared in shock.

"We surrender!" the caption said since they didn't know it was a heart attack. They thought she made him have so much pain. "Don't hurt us!" he cried.

"Sure." she said. She leaned down. "I think he's dieing," she muttered.

"His having a heart attack RIMA!" yelled Nagihiko.

"Oh... cool." she said.

"Not cool NOT COOL!" he said. "Call a doctor."

"We'll take him!" offered the captain.

"That way you won't help us in anyway." Rima stared for a second at Kazoumi.

"Take him." then she made him feel more pain and she grinned evilly. "He will go in pain!"

The captain and the minions grabbed Kazoumi and left for a hospital.

"Well that was kind of awkward," said Nagi

"Why?" asked the rest of the group

"Because he had a heart attack when Rima scared him" replied Nagi

"Oh I guess that's true" said Kukai

"What do we do know?" said Utau

"I don't know lest just go back to the others and tell them what happen," said Nagi

"Wait I need to call my sister, I'll catch up with you guys later" exclaimed Kairi as he took out his phone.

The rest of the gang went to the secret pool.

RING***

"Hello"

"Yuu can you please put my sister on the phone" said Kairi

"Oh Hey Kairi I can't she left her phone at the office I'm sure shell be back later for it" explained Yuu

"I don't think she will do," said Kairi

"Why?"

"Because your boss just had a heart attack," explained Kairi

"What?"

"Ok tell me what happen and I'll tell Yukari," said Yuu

-SKIP-

They group had just got in the secret passage but will never have imagined the sense that they would see. There in the bench was Amu and Ikuto sleeping.

**We own nothing of X-Man or Shugo Chara**

**Thanks luchia21100 for being the one who reviews the most also thanks for the tip I'll try to watch the grammar mistakes more and this story is sadly coming to and end :( **

**So **

**REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

Not the lean against the wall sleep but the head in the lap sleep. Amu was in Ikuto's lap. They heard laughter from the pool, so the kids were in the pool.

"What happened?" Utau said. Tsukasa walked in wet.

"Amu was going through emotional stress that only I and Ikuto know. So she went to sleep and Ikuto was forced to sleep as well. They needed it." he said looking at them. "Well then... what happened?"

Rima smirked and told him what happened and he laughed. "Old gut." she told him and he laughed harder.

"Oh. My. GOD!" he said as he snorted. "That's funny."

"I thought the saying was as serious as a heart attack," muttered Nagi.

"Nope, this is a pretty funny one," Kukai said. "Being scared by a midget and THEN having a heart at-AH!" Rima was using her power on Kukai. "Ow!" he said repeatedly until she stopped.

"I hate him," she muttered.

Tsukasa was laughing even harder so hard that he was on the floor.

"What" said Ikuto still half a sleep

"Sorry Ikuto I didn't mean to wake you," said Tsukasa

"No problem but, you got to tell me what was so funny?" asked Ikuto forgetting that Amu was in his lap. Rima told him what happen and he stared laughing to, making Amu wakeup. Amu opened her eyes and saw Ikuto laughing she then realized that she was in his lap and blushed.

"Sorry Amu did I wake you?" asked Ikuto

"No I'm ok," she replied still blushing

"OK enough with the laughing what are going to do about Easter?" asked Utau

At that moment Kairi walked in.

"Nothing for know looks like Kazoumi would be in the hospital for a while," said Kairi as he made his way to the group.

"That's good news, but I think we should send the students back home" said Amu

"I agree or at least the ones that have a home" said Utau

"OK I'll go and tell them," said Tsukasa as he walked back to the pool.

"So Amu did you have a good sleep" teased Utau

"Ye..Yes" Amu said blushing

"That's good to know, then can I keep the picture?" asked Utau

"What picture?" asked Amu

Utau showed them the picture Amu blushed and Ikuto smirked he told Utau to send it to him Amu keep saying no that she should delete it but it was to late.

-SKIP-

"Diners ready" said Amu

There were only 4 kids left.

Yaya, Hikaru, Rikka, and some kid named Yoru. He looked a lot like Ikuto and is the same age as the quadruplets. Miki has an eye for him. He failed a grade due to his power... Animal instincts. He is constantly like a cat, which amuses everyone.

"Will I be able to help you-Nya?" he asked one day. Everyone thought it over and he was a guardian. He was the second Spade. Miki was the other one. Ran is the heart, Suu a club and finally Dia was a diamond. It seemed to go into place some how but Amu has yet to find out.

"Amu-nya!" she turned and saw him watching as the fish swam in the tank.

"Are you sure I can't eat them?" he asked grinning.

"No. They are Tsukasa's." he frowned and continued to watch the fish with envy.

"When we run out of food can I eat them?" he asked.

"No." she said and he growled in frustration.

-SKIP-

Its has been two weeks sense Easter went to the school and according to Yukari, Kazoumi was going to be out of the hospital in 3 days. The Guardians were thinking of a plan just in case they came to the school again.

"Tsukasa" said Amu

"What is it Amu?" he asked

"Well I have been thinking, wouldn't be better to go to Easter and destroy that M.N.A thing instead of waiting for them to attack"

"Your right but we can't risks having you and the others fall into their hands," said Tsukasa.

Amu frowned a little.

"What if we had a super plan?" she said. He thought a nodded.

"Think of one and tell Me." she left and got the guardians together and told them.

"I think I have an idea," said Kairi. "It involves everyone." he grinned and laughed evilly while everyone watched and smiled. Give it to Kairi for a plan.

"OK here goes Nagihiko would transform into Kazoumi, your going to pretend that you got Amu and Hikaru, Rima would use her power on Amu to make her look week and in pain, Ikuto and Utau would get in from the sealing the quadruplets Yoru and Kukai would go in from the back Yaya would teleport in if you guys get got, so she can bring you back I'll stay at the van with Rikka keeping you in touch and if something happens we can have a quick get a way" explained Kairi.

Everyone looked at him in shock is just like Kairi to make a plan that fast.

"What if you find Saaya and Tadagay?" asked Ikuto

"Ya what if we find them," said Amu

"Knock them out," he said simply and they spread out to get ready. Rima and Nagi were walking to the kitchen when Nagi pressed her against the wall.

"Why are we hiding this?" he asked. "Why are you hiding what we have Rima?" he asked again. Rima looked at him thoughtfully.

"Until we finish Easter Nagi. They might use things against us, especially love," she said and then they kissed. They did not here the footsteps leaving

-Meanwhile-

"I can't believe Rima an Nagi are together!" Amu said in shock. Ikuto looked amused.

"So that's whom I heard in the detention room." he muttered. Amu looked at him.

"Was it them?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Nope. Utau and Kukai." Amu stopped and stared wild-eyed.

"And you did not STOP THEM?"

"I didn't stop them because I'd rather not see Utau naked." he muttered. "Awful site." he shuddered.

"Well then... I bet Miki and Yoru are next." unconsciously she took a peek at Ikuto and he was nodding.

"Yep." they entered the room and Ikuto went for a shower. Secretly, Amu wanted her and Ikuto to be next... she had no idea why.

"Why do I feel like my sister beat me to it" Ikuto thought to him self with a sigh.

He was still in the shower but was thinking of Amu the way she looked made him feel wired he had never felt like this with anyone before not even Saaya no especially Saaya. He had always dumped the girl before he could get any real feelings but with Amu he just wanted to be with her with the others it was just sex. While Ikuto was thinking about his feelings in the shower Amu was wondering about her feelings for Ikuto. Ikuto got off the shower to find Amu sleeping on her bed he got close to her and saw her pace full face she looked like and angel when she sleep Ikuto got down and pecked her on the cheek and went to get his things before waking her up.

Unknown to Ikuto, she smiled and turned to the ceiling and put a hand on her cheek.

-Skip-

The plan has started. It had been a week and they were ready. They started and now Nagi and his 'prisoners' were on the move. They walked and met a few guards.

"I thought you were in the hospital sir!" one said.

"I was. I finally got out. What are you doing? Get to work!" he snapped. They scrammed and Amu and Hikaru walked along with him with rope on their hands. Amu recognized the hall so she led them down it. They entered the door and smirked.

"Finally." she whispered.

-Meanwhile-

"How exactly do we get in from the roof again?" asked Utau.

"Uh.. air ducts?" Ikuto looked at the metal columns.

"Okay." she shrugged.

-Meanwhile-

Yoru sniffed the air.

"This way-Nya!" they ran down the halls and knocked guards out as they ran. They came to an office door that said Kazoumi. They knocked and entered. No one was there so they set the fire and left. "I can smell Amu-Nya!" they then ran down the halls again.

-Meanwhile-

The three peeking in and saw Tadase and Saaya.

"I can't wait until that Bitch gets in there." Saaya said angrily.

"I can't wait until I rule the world! My accomplishment was brilliant. Isn't that right Lulu?" a blonde girl came out. "Meet Lulu, she is able to control minds. Like Kazoumi." he laughed evilly.

"We need help," whispered Amu as she closed the door gently.

**We own nothing of X-Man or Shugo Chara**

**One more thing there is going to be one more chapter for this story the next chapter would be the last **

**REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

"I never thought there would be three people what are we going to do about Lulu she can control minds" whispered Nagi

"Leave to me, is there anything in there that can be moved easily and use to nock them out" whispered Hikaru

"There's a small lamp on the side table were they are sitting" said Amu

"Perfect then, let stand by the door" said Hikaru

He and Amu switch places. Hikaru opened the door just enough for him to see the lamp Tadase, Saaya, and Lulu were talking with their backs to the table, which made it easier for Hikaru to use his Telekinesis and hit them all on the head with the lamp.

"Nice going Hikaru" said Amu and Nagi

"Come on we got to lock them in the closet incase they wake up before we leave." exclaimed Nagihiko

Mean while:

"Is a miracle they don't have any guards up here " said Utau as she and Ikuto stared to walk down the stairs of the roof.

-Meanwhile-

"Where the hell did these guards come from!" yelled Kukai and he swatted one.

"Maybe we should freeze them?" asked Miki. She froze them solid and they continued to run. They stopped at another room and Ran set it on fire and then alarms came on.

"Task complete." Dia said. Then they went to meet Amu and the rest.

-Meanwhile-

"Now we wait for Ran," muttered Amu as they sat. Ikuto and Utau suddenly came in from the air vent.

"And there is our way out!" Nagi said brightly. They door opened and the group came in.

"Now. In the roof please." said Amu and they laughed and everyone but Amu and Ran stayed.

"Start a fire." Amu said. Ran did and Amu and ran worked together to set the whole thing on fire and then climbed out. "Crawl!" Amu shouted. They crawled for their lives and exited.

-SKIP-

They gang was in the van looking out the window at the flaming Easter they heard the fire truck so they left.

-SKIP-

They group was now in the planetarium with Tsukasa.

"You guys did a great job," exclaimed Tsukasa as he handed them some tea.

"It was not easy there were a lot of guards," said Kukai

"So now what?" asked Ikuto

"Now we wait" said Kukai with a smile and drank some tea.

Everyone looked at him.

"That what I was going to say," said Tsukasa as he sat down

"Wait for what?" asked Amu as she ignored the wink that Kukai gave her for some unknown reason.

"Well there is no mistake that you guys destroyed the Meshing but we still have to wait and see what happens now," explained Tsukasa

"Your right lest call it a night I am sure that some of us have plans" said Kukai as looked at Rima and Nagihiko.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Rima

"No reason" replied Kukai

"Amu, Kukai's reading my thoughts again make him stop," said Rima as she hide behind Amu.

"Kukai stop reading her thoughts" said Amu

"Sorry Amu put you can't hide that little fact from me I know your secret to" smirked Kukai

At that moment Amu blushed and send Kukai flying to the wall.

"You better not say a word or next time there won't be a wall to stop you," said Amu as she took her things and left Ikuto following her.

"Don't worry I wont!" screamed Kukai

Amu heard and relaxed a bit.

"In front of you." he grinned. As soon as she was out of site he gathered the group.

"Amu loves Ikuto," he said to them.

"We know." replied everyone.

"I also know that but we need a plan seeing as they are almost the only ones not in the couple stage."

"What do you mean?" asked Utau.

"Well... Rima and Nagi are a thing and me and you... then I know a certain cat actually likes water..." Yoru and Miki blushed.

"So back to Amu and Ikuto! How?" everyone looks at Kairi.

"Why me?" he muttered and then told them the plan.

"I can't believe him I know his going to tell them" Amu screamed in her head as she punched her pillow.

"What's wrong?" asked Ikuto

"Kukais a bad liar" replied Amu as she sat on her bed

"Why do you say that?" asked Ikuto as walked up to Amu's bed

"His going to tell everyone my secret even do I know Kairi knows it but his not going to tell anyone I hope" said Amu

"Oh what are you going to do about it then?" asked Ikuto as he sat next to Amu

"I don't know ah I'm going to take a shower," exclaimed Amu as she got up to look for her clothes.

"Amu" said Ikuto as lean on the bathroom door

"What is it?" she replied.

"Lest get out of school tonight"

"Why?"

"I want a break from all this, plus I know how to turn of Kairi's cameras,"

Amu thought about it for a while "were are we going to go?"

"The amusement park" he replied

They got ready, but unknown to them, Kairi turned them off already. They walked down and were met by Kairi.

"Out." he said and pointed tot he door. They look at him then at the door and left.

"That was odd..." muttered Amu. "He was creepy right then."

"Don't question it, just keep walking."

-Meanwhile-

"So we let them leave, then when they get their we set things up to make accidents happen then confessions... right?" asked Yaya.

"Yes. Now let's go!" as the small group of teens left.

-SKIP-

"Wow this is awesome!" exclaimed Amu as she and Ikuto entered the amusement park.

"I use to come here with my parents and Utau when I was little" he replied

"Cool so which ride do you want to go to first?" asked Amu

Ikuto looked at her and smirked "that one" he said and pointed to the hunted house. Amu looked at were he pointed and regret it, she heated hunted houses when she was little a kid got so scared that he fell down the stairs

"What's the mater your not a fried of ghost are you"

"No is just that hunted houses remind me of something that happen when I was little," she replied

Meanwhile:

"Looks like there going to the hunted house," exclaimed Kukai as he and the group watch the pair from behind a stand.

Amu and Ikuto walked inside as they said that and looked around, there was a little roll-a-coaster and they got in it. As they rode down Amu screamed and cried when... it suddenly stopped. The lights were out and the ride was dark. Amu screamed.

"We will die. We will die!" she muttered. Ikuto got a lighter out and lit it. Amu spread it and it lit the room as they got out of the ride.

"Let's walk." he muttered.

They walked and walked when... something moved inside of the ride. Another scream and they ran. When they exited Amu and Ikuto were out of breathe and Amu was hanging onto Ikuto. Amu blushed and let go and then she pointed at another ride.

"NO way!" exclaimed Ikuto

"Come on please" Amu said with a little girl voice and smile

Ikuto could no say no to that so they went to the ride.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What are you laughing at?" asked Ikuto

"Sorry is that I didn't think that you could fit in the tea cups," exclaimed Amu

"Hey Ikuto" Amu whispered

"Ya I know" he whispered back

"They probably think we have not notice them," said Amu

"Your probably right"

"What are we going to do?"

"Let's keep pretending that we haven't notice them and give them a show," replied Ikuto. As they got of the ride

"What do you mean?" asked Amu

"Follow my lead," said Ikuto as he put his hand around Amu's shoulders

Amu blushed and did as he said so she got closer to him.

Meanwhile:

"Guys be quiet look!" exclaimed Utau as she pointed to Amu and Ikuto

"Do you think they are confess in the tea cups," said Kukai

"Looks like it well lest stop following them then and enjoy the amusement park then" said Yaya

"Stupid Kukai." Ikuto muttered.

"He should stay out of peoples minds." Amu giggled. "I wonder what they were waiting for?" Amu blushed and got some nerve. They ride slowed down and she sat on the flat middle and faced Ikuto.

"I know why," she said bravely. She leaned into Ikuto and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. It took him a while to get over his shock. But he kissed her back. They pulled back and Amu was out of breath.

"I... I think I love you Ikuto." Ikuto stared at her and then finally spoke.

"Amu... I-"

He stopped and kissed her and pulled back.

"I love you too." Amu smiled and they walked out of the park to their room.

-SKIP-

"What do you think happened?" asked Rima

"I don't know I didn't here anything," replied Utau

Rima and Utau had been clued to Amu and Ikuto's room sense they had come back from the amusement park.

"What are you two doing?" asked Hikaru as he came behind Utau

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?" asked Utau

Hikaru giggled "no I have no need to give you a heart attack what are you doing here anyways" replied Hikaru

"Were waiting for Amu and Ikuto," replied Rima

"You know Amu and Ikuto went to buy groceries with Kukai and Nagi right"

"WHAT!" they exclaimed in union

"Ya they left about an hour ago," replied Hikaru

"That's impossible we have been here sense last night we never saw them leave" said Utau

Meanwhile:

"Do you think they are still there?" asked Kukai

"Probably" replied Ikuto.

The small group was laughing.

Two years later:

The Guardians kept teaching at Seiyo Rima and Nagi had gotten married, Kukai and Utau went to live in America to help find more mutants and Amu and Ikuto were engaged and had baby boy on the way.

They lived Happily ever after

FIN

**We own nothing of X-Man or Shugo Chara**

**I hope you guys liked the ending I know it was a pit cheesy but hey it worked out at the end right, thank you all who have been reading and reviewing this story and with that me and Cross Pixie-Kiki say Bye hope you enjoyed. Ps we worked on this all summer :) we both had fun writing this story **

**oh did any of you notice the little hidden joke if so please let us know **

**Review and Sayanara**


End file.
